The Charm that Started It All
by Laverne de Montmorency
Summary: An unexpected adventure sweeps the masters of trouble and their lovely chasers in a whirling chain of events...from enchanted figurines to arranged marriages and deityhood, can they possibly return to normal Hogwarts days and Quidditch playing?
1. The Charm

TITLE: The Charm that Started It All  
  
SUMMARY: The Weasley Twins and their fellow quidditch members, also their love interests were wandering around Hogsmeade when a massive crowd parted them from each other. George was left alone. So was Alicia. Only Fred and Angelina remained together, though both of them searched the busy streets for their friends. None of them knew that something very paranormal was about to happen. That they would be together again, only in another place, another universe. And it all began with Alicia's venture into an ancient charms store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alicia curiously pushed open the doors and stepped into the store. It was a rather desolate one selling ancient charms. She was letting her gaze travel around the store when a strangely carved gypsy-ish trinket gripped her interest. She softly walked over to it and instantly wondered why she cared about it at all. The wooden figure was carved in the shape of an old man leaning on a staff. His face wasn't kind or decent like many other grandfathers but contorted into a look of fury and anger. Alicia bent closer towards the dusty shelf. Her head tilted to one side as she examined the figure. Almost immediately, his wooden eyes flickered. Wondering if it was just her imagination or the reflection of the sun, Alicia moved even closer.  
  
Those eyes stared back at her, unblinking and cold. She frowned, how could wooden eyes flicker? In less than a second, the doubt creeping into her mind was dislodged. It was neither her mind playing tricks on her nor the glaring white sun. Two eerily gleaming red eyes locked her in an unrelenting gaze. Shocked and slightly frightened, she tried to pull away. As if sensing her movement, a swirl of red shot out from the man's staff and wrapped her tightly. Her fingers immediately clutched at the biting lines but she couldn't get a hold on them, they just went through the ropes as if they weren't there.  
  
She was about to cry out but something twined itself around her neck, instantly hindering her from doing so. The tight hold around her neck prevented her from breathing and Alicia was beyond the state of thinking rationally. Thick air hung heavily around her and a dark fog blinded her eyes. She didn't see or hear the door open, or the cry the newcomer gave. Instead, she felt a strong tugging and pulling and the next moment, she could feel the familiar tug at her stomach - the sensation of falling down fast. The red lines loosened its' deadly grip on her and just dangled in the air.  
  
She screamed...nothing happened...she just kept falling, and falling, the luminous lines being the last thing she could see until they too faded from sight, leaving her alone with the realization that she must be falling into something really deep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
George wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him when he opened the door. He blinked - was that Alicia being engulfed by a blinding scarlet blanket of fluorescent light? When his eyes flew open again, all was quiet and calm. No Alicia, no colossal brightness. Only one object lying hopelessly on the floor gave him a notion that Alicia had been there just a minute ago - her ring, the one her father gave her the year she got into the Quidditch team.  
  
He picked it up; before he became aware of the fact that he was actually in a charm's shop where magical and weird things happen. "Caryl!!!" he cried, panicked and worried about Alicia. The aged and white-haired woman came hurrying out from the back, "What's wrong?"  
  
George pointed to where he last saw Alicia, "Alicia was there and she was in this red light covering her...and- "  
  
Caryl just ran over to the dusty shelf. George kept quiet and watched her as she carefully inspected the area. When she finally straightened up, the expression she wore on her wrinkly yet kind and likeable face, one of mixed horror and fear, made George feel as if he just swallowed a vomit-flavored jellybean. Bracing himself for the worse, he voiced the question hovering over his lips, "what happened?"  
  
Caryl muttered a few words that George couldn't understand, "Zeusio considodian Maleveres. It's gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The figurine...of the evil sorcerer, Likensoris! Your friend must have done something!"  
  
George remained confused, "What sorcerer? Caryl! What is going on?"  
  
She sighed, cast an uncertain and reluctant look towards the shelf, and then led him to the back of her store. George followed her. Once, they were both sitting down comfortably, Caryl cleared her throat, preparing to enlighten George concerning Alicia's disappearance. Just then, the front door of the shop swung open.  
  
"Fred!" George's twin appeared at the doorway to the back.  
  
"Angelina! She's gone! She just disappeared, faded! Swallowed whole by streaming ribbons! It must be the candy I gave her! Do you think it had side effects? Where did she disappeared to?"  
  
This time, there was no mistaking that the whole situation was indeed very serious. Caryl's face had taken on a pallid hue, alarming George immensely. Instead of proceeding with her story, Caryl began questioning Fred.  
  
"I don't think this has anything to do with candy. Tell me, was this Angelina a friend of Alicia?"  
  
Fred nodded, still confused and totally in the dark.  
  
Caryl wiped her forehead worriedly and led them both to the back while locking the main entrance with a wave of her wand.  
  
Then, she prepared once more to launch into a lengthy explanation.  
  
  
  
And interrupted once again.  
  
This time, the interruption wasn't as mild as the first. Instead, it was loud and...shattering. The windowpanes, or what was left of them, glittered in the floor, twinkling in the sunlight. Caryl jumped up in shock. "No..." her eyes were wide and looking at the glass in horror, "It can't be, not that fast-"  
  
Fred looked at her in surprise, "What is too fast?"  
  
Caryl's attention snapped back to him. She seemed to have regained her composure and frenziedly ushered the twins out the back doors, "there is no time to explain, you have to go NOW."  
  
Now, they were really confused. "Go? Where?"  
  
Caryl wiped her hands on her robes and pulled out her wand. "Save your friends. When you find them, get in touch with Ofirese. Remember you need to remain unscathed by their power. Speed is essential. Do not delay."  
  
With just those few vague sentences, she waved her wand. Fred opened his mouth to question her further, but felt himself being swept up in trails of colours similar to Alicia's. The next moment, he was standing on a lushly carpeted white floor. He looked around dazedly and saw George.  
  
He was dressed in a smart suit. Fred gaped. Was that...? It was! Pure silver threads, intricately woven together. His glanced at his face and saw George looking at him in equal surprise. His gaze traveled down to his own outfit. Fred almost passed out in total shock. His suit was as grand as George's...only differently designed.  
  
Instead of gold, his was sewn from an emerald tinged fabric, seemingly changing its shade as he moved. He fingered one of the glistening dots, genuine gems! And instead of the lightning bolts flashing down his white silk sleeves, Fred's was adorned with symmetrical abstract designs, with a distant Egyptian flare revealed by the Hawk head's crown at the corner of his long sleeves.  
  
Fred was so engrossed in the details of his and his twin's richly decorated clothing that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. George nudged him. He looked up. The room, no, more like dome, was even more luxuriantly garlanded, if that was possible. It was nothing like their furniture back home, no chairs, more like stretched sofas, delightfully soft when touched, with detailed and beautiful carvings ornamenting its sides. The covers were almost blindingly white, yet soothing to the eyes at the same time. Replacing the normal tables was a large glass one spread in the very middle of the hall.  
  
Fred walked over to it, instantly feeling as if he was falling. He instinctively reached out to grab George but found himself still standing on the ground. He looked down; the carpet was still there. Fred tentatively took another step forward. Amazing, he felt as if he was walking on clouds. He couldn't feel the ground yet the carpet was hadn't disappeared to reveal clouds or water or something as spongy. George was looking around in awe too. Together they made their way to the table.  
  
Another surprise awaited them. The glass covering the top revealed a grand utopia. Buildings were built so grandly they could pass as palaces. But far at the corner of the city, a much more splendid and glorious than those already superb houses, was a real palace which overlooked the whole city, floating in midair. Small models of a magnificent city rested comfortably under the glass, which under closer inspection, they found wasn't merely glass, but crystal. Fred was speechless. Where on earth were they?  
  
He tore his eyes away from the crystal made city and focused on the paintings on the walls, which upon touched, felt like soft cushions. Paintings more brilliant than wizard portraits were hung. To name just a few of them decorating the large room, a unicorn with a magnificent mane in a tropical forest, neighing and tossing his head, with his clan of wives, equally as beautiful surrounding him, some sleeping and some drinking from the estuary, speaking of which, was clear and sparkling. The sound of the waterfall over the rocks could be heard clearly when Fred rested his gaze on it. The pawing of the hooves and silent brushes the leaves made were as pleasant and Fred felt as if he was really there. He could almost imagine the unicorn resting next to him.  
  
In another, a stunning and angelic queen gazed down on him. Her countenance was so heavenly it made Fred wonder if she wasn't a Goddess. She was far more attractive than any veela. "A real Goddess," he breathed. George nodded mutely behind him.  
  
A voice broke into their thoughts. Deep and as magical as their surroundings. "Of course she's real, what else do you think she would be?"  
  
They both turned around, the sensation of falling right through the carpets tugged at them once more.  
  
A man with pure white hair stood before, back rigid and proud.  
  
He must have noticed Fred and George's surprised expressions because he bowed solemnly before them, a smile tugging at his mouth.  
  
"Forgive me if I startled you, Son of Zeus," he nodded at Fred, "And Your Divinity Horus. His majesty awaits your presence in his study."  
  
The twins exchanged puzzled looks. What did he just call them? Both of them felt as if nothing could surprise them more.  
  
Fred frowned as he followed the man down long corridors still bedecked in white. In his trancelike state, he absently noticed that the bottom of the walls were lined with gold, even the occasional flowerpots and clocks were gold. Fred racked his memory, wasn't Zeus the King of Gods or something like that?  
  
He vaguely remembered his mother telling them stories about a muggle story...the hero was someone like H-herc-... Fred couldn't remember. All he knew was that he had extraordinary powers and was exceptionally strong. Fred gulped, if those powers were what Caryl meant back in Hogsmeade, then he and George were in deep trouble.  
  
  
  
A/N: For those of you who have so kindly bothered to stick with me until this far, I sincerely thank you. I am not an experienced author, therefore, I am afraid I haven't been too clear and my story might be confusing. I understand that I have entered too much description about the place but it is so vivid in my imagination that I felt I had to picture it to you in words. I don't think I succeeded though. Thank you for reading this once again. I hope to finish this story and will need encouragement, please kindly leave a review. Okay, all thanks and formalities aside:  
  
FRED AND ANGELINA ROX! GEORGE AND ALICIA RULEZ!  
  
*takes a deep breath* Thank You Folks! See you next chapter! 


	2. Arrival

"We've arrived."  
  
Fred inwardly sighed in relief, the room he had just stepped into wasn't bedecked in white and gold. Instead, tones of blue, from periwinkle to sapphire, from turquoise to indigo, shaded the four walls, as if reflected from a pool. The floor seemed to give way to an endless pit of stars and midnight sky. It was merely another revelation of the magic these kinfolk possessed. Hera stood up gracefully, Fred noted, then he jolted, how did he know her name? No answers provided themselves but his mind was flooded with understanding and comprehension. He could suddenly remember the wizened yet robust man sitting grandly on the throne, the beautiful lady at his side whom he had earlier identify as Hera, and...his mother, Alcmene.  
  
Fred gaped at them involuntarily. It was as if someone suddenly opened a window to allow his fake memories in. He remembered who he was, or rather, who he was supposed to be in this dimension of time. He remembered George, only in this universe he wasn't his twin but Horus, his childhood friend. Everything became clear. He did not forget his purpose of being there, however, he could still remember his brothers and Ginny, and the Boy Who Lived- his whole other life, actually. Fred shook himself out of his reverie and focused on the speaking Goddess. The rapidly flowing shades of blue illuminated their faces.  
  
Almost automatically he nodded slightly to the man sitting on the grand throne and bowed. George did the same and the both of them received nods of acknowledgement from him. Fred chanced a glance at George and one look at him confirmed his suspicions - that George too had an idea of who he was in this world.  
  
His attention snapped back to Zeus when He spoke, "You're finally back. And I see that you came with him."  
  
That last sentence was obviously directed at George. George only nodded mutely though, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"You can return to your room now." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them.  
  
As soon as they were alone, Fred turned to George and said, bewildered, "What was that all about?"  
  
George shrugged. "Where do you think Alicia and Angelina are?"  
  
Fred's forehead creased in worry when he remembered their mission. "I know that I am Heracles and you are Horus, but who do you suppose they would be?"  
  
"You have sisters don't you?"  
  
  
  
Fred nodded, "In this world, yes."  
  
"Maybe it is one of them."  
  
Fred thought about this for a few seconds, all the while walking along beside George. He agreed, they had to be around his age.  
  
"Think we should go find them?"  
  
"In a minute," George grinned at him, "Let's revel in our newfound wealth. I mean, you? Son of a God? And me..." he shook his head in awe, "Horus would mean I am an Egyptian god....son of Isis and Osiris."  
  
Fred smiled as well, "Unbelievable isn't it?"  
  
  
  
They had reached their sleeping quarters. The room itself was bigger than the Gryffindor common room and was divided into three floors, separated by marble stairs descending from the floor they were standing on, a few meters from where the door was. You could see every floor, each equipped with entertaining facilities, couches and two gigantic beds on the lowest floor.  
  
  
  
"Wow," muttered Fred. They walked to the middle of the room, a large chessboard was resting on a table similar to the one in the hall, with figurines of Magical Deities as the players.  
  
"Fancy a game?" asked George.  
  
"Later." Fred crossed the threshold of their bedroom, passing colourful bags of large cushions lying decoratively on the floor, to descend into the second level.  
  
The whole place was amazing....elegant, classy and lavishly decorated. The floors were made entirely out of crystal too.  
  
"I have a feeling cement and proper tiles don't exist in this world," Fred remarked.  
  
George managed a weak laugh, he was totally stunned by the extravagance of the place. Even Malfoy couldn't afford this. His conscious mind chastised him, "Malfoy? Even Bill Gates can't build the mere foundation of this palace, let alone decorate it like this, not even if he spent every single penny!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alicia Spinnet shut her eyes tightly and anticipated her painful landing, wondering if she could actually survive it. The pain didn't come, instead both her feet landed neatly on soft ground. Her eyes flew open and she looked around in puzzlement. She was standing in the middle of a garden. A palace could be seen from where she was and Alicia was speechless, she had never seen anything like it before. Without even contemplating her mysterious surroundings, Alicia slowly crossed the dewy verdant carpet, her swaying hands brushing the flower petals softly.  
  
It was only then that she paid attention to the shrubs, bushes and trees that grew there. She frowned, curiosity getting the better of her and she stopped to examine the foliage further. She didn't recall ever seeing these kinds of plants before. Glittery motes erupted from the middle, giving them a magical cloud. She gently held one of the crimson flowers in her hand and could almost swear that it was humming a soft melody. Totally enchanted, her attention didn't waver from the plants. No flower was the same, no leaf like the other. She was so engrossed in them as the twinkling tune floated to her ears that she didn't hear a thud behind her.  
  
The person who made that thud walked towards her, footsteps sounding uncertain and hesitant. Suddenly, a hand clapped over her shoulder. Alicia jumped in fright and her hand was over her heart as she spun around to look at the newcomer.  
  
"ANGELINA!" she exclaimed in surprise and joy. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Angelina shrugged, "I was walking with Fred and something happened. The next moment, I was here."  
  
Alicia frowned, "Where do you think we are?"  
  
Angelina had just discovered the unique beauty of the flora that grew here and had stooped down to admire them. "Dunno, I just got here."  
  
"Me too." Alicia whispered softly. "Angie, aren't you worried?"  
  
Angelina released the hold she had on a particularly stunning silver rose and faced her, "Worried? When we're in a place like this?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Alicia! Have you looked around you lately? This place is beautiful! Absolutely serene! What harm could possibly come to us here?" she sighed, a little morosely. "I suppose we do have to find a way out but that can wait. Let's just enjoy this, shall we?"  
  
Alicia nodded reluctantly and eyed Angelina's dress, "Nice dress you got there," she remarked.  
  
Angelina looked down and smiled. Then, she returned the compliment, "Thanks, you too."  
  
Alicia absentmindedly fingered the scarlet satiny fabric and closed her eyes; admiring the diaphanous feel of it, "Wonder how we got them."  
  
Angelina suppressed the urge to laugh at her friend. "Indeed, they don't look like dress robes at all."  
  
Dress robes, in Angelina's opinion, were beautiful enough. But these dresses completely stole the thunder from those robes. It wasn't just the material and texture of the cloth, which was unusual too, it was the styling the designer had chosen. Alicia's dark red dress was worn off the shoulder and had a gold rose pinned at the corner. The cloth was wounded around her body tightly and framed her petite figure. A long slit at the side of her one-piece dress added to the elegance of the dress and showed off her long legs to perfection. The dress ended in folds and the darker shade of red provided harmony to the outer layer.  
  
Angelina squinted at those folds that were too extensive to be called pleats. "Are they held together by magic?"  
  
Alicia bent down, "No. Looks nice doesn't it? Wish I could do the same for my robes back home." She looked up, "Now, let me look at yours."  
  
Her friend's dress wasn't startlingly white. Instead, it was more like the colour beige, only much more lighter. It was a beautiful shade of ivory. There were no sleeves, only white silk fabric hung from the back, off her shoulders and were tied to her wrists. Like Alicia's, her dress was hugging her body and her shapely figure could be seen. The gown carried an oriental aura. The hem of her dress was laced with a thin gold line and clung to her legs. All in all, it was simple yet classy, and couldn't be defined as plain. The white contrasted nicely with her dark skin too.  
  
"Nice," she said appreciatively. Angelina smiled, although the dress wasn't really hers. But it was the natural behavior of teenage girls.  
  
Alicia turned her attention from dresses and gestured to the looming palace, "Think we should go in? We could come back here later."  
  
Angelina's glance shifted to the building and her mouth fell open, "Something tells me that that is not made of stone."  
  
They made their way across the garden and reached the doors. Angelina fingered one of the diamonds wedged into the door. "Oh my..."  
  
Alicia ran her hands along the smooth and glassy wall, "Crystal, Angelina! Where on Earth are we?" she said in a hushed voice.  
  
They pushed the door gently and it opened with ease. They were greeted with corridors similar to the ones Fred and George walked through. Their eyes roaming all over the place, they walked down the winding passageway in bewilderment.  
  
The first doors they came to were on their right. Angelina peeked in and was relieved to see that it was deserted. It was the same hall Fred and George arrived in. They both experienced the same surprises and discovered the same paintings. The only difference was that it was here, in this room, that they regained their phony memories of this world.  
  
"This is the drawing room isn't it?" Angelina asked Alicia.  
  
Alicia nodded wordlessly, then turned and faced her, "Angie, I know that nothing good can come out of this place, but the only comforting thing I remember is that we're sisters. Here, at least."  
  
Angelina smiled at her, "Yeah, that fact and the flowers down in the garden."  
  
Alicia sighed, "I wish Fred and George could see this."  
  
"Let's go to our room Alicia. I'm tired and I want to see if my memory still serves me right, if our room is exactly as we left it."  
  
"It should be, my mother would never let anyone touch it." Alicia's mind was still on George, "I never thought I'd say this, but I really miss the twins. I've never felt this alone in my entire life!" She admitted truthfully to her friend.  
  
Angelina steered her gently out of the room, "Me too, Alicia, me too."  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that is the second chapter. Thank you very, very much for bothering to leave a review! Oh, and a million thanks to Jagged Epiphany for being my very, very helpful and nice beta. Did I mention she was very patient with me? So, thanks for taking the trouble to review and of course, for even reading it!  
  
Kaidence Ledger: Hey! Thanks soooo much for reviewing this story!!!! I got a pleasant surprise when I saw you reviewed!  
  
Jagged Epiphany: I'm glad you like it! I have no idea what I got myself into!!! Now, I;m really scared, what am I going to do with the story????? Lol....my beta and you reviewed!!!! I'm SOOOO lucky!  
  
Angelfish Smile: Oh right, I;m glad to have you as a reviewer!!! You're one of my favorites!!! Now, was it my imagination or did I hear the words inspiration for your next chap???? Lol....get it our fast!!!  
  
Sylvia Cater: You like it? Really? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter then!!! Thanks so much for leaving me a line! 


	3. Deity Chess, anyone?

Angelina let her hands fall to her side once they exited the Drawing Room. She set up a quick pace and rounded the corner. She could hear Alicia struggling to keep up with her.  
  
"Angelina," she spoke up, "What's the rush?"  
  
"Rush? There's no rush."  
  
Alicia smiled, "Then slow down all right?"  
  
Angelina reluctantly did. They were just about to descend some magnificent marble stairs which broadened at the bottom to spread elegantly across the landing. (Provides a rather stunning entrance, was Angelina's first thought when she saw it), when a blonde woman dressed in a flowing ashen pink gown came hurrying towards them.  
  
"Royal Daughter Thalia!" she hailed them. Alicia groaned, that would be me, she thought.  
  
The woman halted in front of them, breathless, but Alicia's searching eyes noticed no hint of the slightest perspiration. "Oh good," she exclaimed when she caught sight of Alicia, "Her highness Cleopatra Selene is with you too."  
  
The woman bowed stiffly and Alicia felt Angelina fidget uncomfortably beside her.  
  
"Follow me, Queen Hera and Lady Mnemosyne would like to see you."  
  
Mother, that thought resounded in Alicia's head and they descended the stairs after her.  
  
Alicia lingered back with Angelina.  
  
"Servants dress like that?" she whispered.  
  
Angelina threw a bewildered glance her way and attempted to walk with her head held high and feet moving softly, "How does she glide like that?"  
  
They were ushered to the same throne room that Fred and George were just a few moments ago.  
  
Zeus, Hera and Mnemosyne were sitting there, looking cold and impassive. Alcmene smiled slightly, however, she wasn't brought up to be like the others.  
  
They formally greeted the domineering gods.  
  
"Your brother and Horus just arrived a few moments ago." Their mother stated. "Have you seen them?"  
  
They shook their heads politely.  
  
Hera sighed inaudibly, "Well then, Alcmene, if you please-"  
  
Zeus' concubine stood up and walked to the transparent wall and muttered a few words. A room slid into view and two faces appeared- two identical faces.  
  
Alicia and Angelina gasped. Fred and George!  
  
"Your sister is here, Heracles." Hera's voice rang out.  
  
The twins' gaze shifted to the girls at the same time. Alicia caught a quick glimpse of Fred's face as a flicker of recognition and surprise passed. Their faces instantly became neutral, however, and listened politely Hera's speech.  
  
"There will be a ball coming up that will celebrate the union of Greece and Egypt's rulers tonight." Here, she glanced at George before continuing, "Horus, your family shall be arriving soon and will take up lodging in our second palace. You are all required to be ready for the ball."  
  
With that, she sat down again and looked at her husband. Zeus rose from his seat for the first time and lightly kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Now, go and welcome your brother and his friend."  
  
They nodded and were about to exit the room when a thundering clap sounded. The next instant, Alicia and Angelina found themselves staring at the twins' faces.  
  
"Fred!" Angelina cried and jumped into his arms. Alicia and George settled for a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
  
  
Alicia whispered, "I missed you, my Egyptian God."  
  
George chuckled and kissed her again, "You developed a sense of humor, I see," he remarked cheekily.  
  
She threw an offended glare his way.  
  
  
  
A loud 'oh no' came from Angelina. They turned to her and saw her scrambling off Fred.  
  
"What's wrong?" George asked.  
  
She faced them, her big brown eyes even wider than normal and her mouth set in a grim line. "Isn't it tradition that you can't be with a mortal in that way?" She said, pointing to Fred and herself.  
  
Alicia frowned, "Only in this world."  
  
Her friend's face took on an unreadable expression. It took a few moments before Alicia recognized it - she was about to break down into tears.  
  
"Angie!" She crossed over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
Fred was standing at their side with a confused look.  
  
Angelina's lower lip quivered but she didn't cry....yet. "What if we NEVER get out of here? Then, we'll be stuck forever!" Her voice crack and one pearly tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"So?" George shrugged, insensitively.  
  
Alicia glared and he shut up.  
  
"I'll never be able to kiss Fred again!"  
  
"I don't see why not. My mother is a mortal!" Fred intervened and drew her into his arms.  
  
Angelina frowned, "You will take other wives before me?"  
  
Fred scowled, slightly annoyed at the thought, "Of course not. I hope to be back in the real world before I have to get married."  
  
Alicia nodded along with George. "Besides, you wouldn't want to attend a ball looking a mess would you?" she asked.  
  
  
  
That did the trick. Her tears disappeared and her eyes dried completely.  
  
Fred smiled at her, pleased that she panicked at the thought of not being able to be with him, but keeping that thought to himself. She leaned closer into his arms and rested her head in his chest. His smile broadened and he kissed her hair softly. His eyes caught George's and he frowned at his twin when he saw him making gagging motions. Alicia hit him hard in the stomach and he groaned, scowling at her. She smiled sweetly at him and was about to apologize when a knock sounded. Fred quickly released Angelina and they stood in a line expectantly, waiting for the door to open. One of the many maids in the palace entered and handed four ensembles to them, "Your suits for tonight."  
  
Then, she went out. Angelina and Alicia immediately rushed over to have a closer look.  
  
Fred and George exchanged tolerant looks but even they joined the girls in examining the clothes, curiosity having gotten the better of them.  
  
The girls' dresses were, as usual, elaborately decorated. Angelina's gown was a traditional Egyptian costume, the only difference was that the material was finer and apparently much more expensive than average.  
  
Alicia's was sleeveless and tinted with a hint of gold. It appeared to be purely white until the cloth caught the light. The gold seemingly flowed lightly throughout the whole gown in gentle waves.  
  
The twins' sets of clothes were far from similar. George was speechless when he saw his own white suit. Shining and golden fasteners glinted in the sunlight and a handsome red belt streaked around his waist. The whole colour harmonization provided a smart perspective to those around him.  
  
Fred's was a formal black suit which resembled a muggle tuxedo, with a grey shirt beneath. Despite it's simplicity, the weaver of the suit definitely had an artistic touch. It was unexplainably eye-catching and even to a trained eye, would be considered qualified for a king.  
  
A loud chime shook the walls. Fred looked up startled.  
  
"We have an hour left to get ready," he announced.  
  
The girls gasped and rushed out of the twins' room with their gowns clutched tightly in their hands, no doubt in a hurry to get ready.  
  
George chuckled at them, "Well, I suppose we have another 45 minutes to kill. Upgraded chess?" He offered, gesturing to the large table with the chessboard resting on it, the figurines twinkling merrily in the light.  
  
Fred shrugged, "Why not?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to Alicia for beta-ing...and to those who reviewed! 


	4. No, not an Egyptian and a Roman!

True to his word, George only started to get ready when it was fifteen minutes to seven. Fred had won their game of chess. George kept insisting that his victory was only because he was the charming one of them both. The deities and goddesses who played the pawns were unbelievably snobbish and self-centered. They wouldn't take any orders from the players and only moved when one of the twins lavished praise and a sickening amount of flattery on them. A catfight between an oriental spirit and the Genie God even erupted half way through the game, much to the amusement of the surprised brothers as haughty nods and exaggerated blinks from the genie clashed with Mandarin incantations.  
  
George had his way with ladies all right, but Fred was loaded with charm. George only bothered to impress the girls he fancied, unlike his twin, who would lure any passing girl who was remotely attractive or up to his standards, which did prove to be quite a problem for Angelina. Yet, she somehow managed to keep a strict eye on the mischievous charmer.  
  
Fred laughed at his brother's persistent statements and merely shook his head when George became agitated with his lighthearted behavior. George playfully stalked off with a huff and grabbed a fluffy white towel. However, their brief disagreement was forgotten when they both emerged from the steamy bathrooms, fresh and cheerful after a soothing hot bath. They got dressed with five minutes to spare. A different servant appeared when the bell chimed again, ready to whisk them off to the ballroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The ballroom was filled with elegantly dressed guests that were no doubt either from immortal backgrounds or the elite royal circle. Polite murmurs arose when they made their appearance. George spotted his parents at the far end of the room, isolated from the sophisticated crowd and talking to Zeus in undertones. Slightly puzzled at their subtlety and dour looks, he kept watching them suspiciously. In doing so, he didn't notice Alicia and Angelina arriving until Fred nudged him hard.  
  
George looked at the entranceway and gaped. That was Alicia? No way! She looked different. Sure, he'd seen her in dresses and other feminine gowns, but this was unusual. Her gown fitted her snugly and accentuated her petite frame. She looked fantastic in it, that much was expected, but it wasn't only the gown. Her lips were shaded a beautiful glossy pink and a rosy blush tinged her already flushed cheeks. Her hair was up in a complicated hairdo which held her shiny locks away from her shoulders, except for several loose tendrils that escaped the loose hold and tumbled down, gracefully framing her face.  
  
George came to his senses and he quickly closed his mouth. Little did he know that the twins held the same effect over the two girls. It must be something to do with the magical air that shrouded the room.  
  
Fred was smiling goofily at Angelina, who had a sparkling tiara in her hair, which unlike Alicia's, was loose and cascaded down her back in waves. She blushed when her eyes fell on his smitten look. Her long amethyst coloured gown brushed her legs as she walked over to them. Silver earrings with glittering rubies reflected the pale soft light that lit the room.  
  
Alicia took George's hand in hers and squeezed it. She was smiling with barely suppressed excitement.  
  
"This is amazing, George, I've never seen anything like this before!"  
  
It was only then that he took notice of their surroundings. An orchestra with violin, viola, cello and all the string instruments players were sitting in a perfectly placed semicircle while the flutes and other percussion instrument players stood behind them. A soloist playing an Irish flute currently led the orchestra in playing a merry Celtic tune.  
  
A grand diamond chandelier hung in the very middle of the ceiling with candles flickering like captured faeries. A long table with an emerald velvet sheet covering it held various dishes, so many that the table was extended to align with at least two of the walls in the large room. George felt his mouth start to water at the sight of the inviting dishes. Before he could even take a step closer to the table, his parents and Fred's cleared a path among the guests and headed towards them.  
  
Strangely, George felt an uneasy feeling rise from the pit of his stomach. He nervously tried to swallow it away but it stubbornly stayed. Angelina's mother followed them, her back straight and elegantly decked in a flowing Egyptian gown complete with a crown that held two tall plumes, declaring her the supreme ruler of Egypt.  
  
Zeus stared down at them imposingly and George tightened his hold on Alicia's hand. He was frowning at the four teenagers. Cleopatra, Angelina's mother, hurried forward gracefully and pulled her away from Fred to stand beside her. George could read his twin's physical language with ease and was able to tell that Fred was not at all pleased with the queen.  
  
"Horus," he heard a voice say. It took several minutes before he realized that the Egyptian deity that was shadowed by Zeus was speaking to him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Three pairs of eyes glared at him, Alicia even added an imperceptible nudge. "Er....yes?" he quickly amended.  
  
"Come here," she commanded softly. He did so, regretfully letting Alicia go.  
  
She immediately drew closer to Fred, extremely daunted.  
  
Alcmene cast a fearful look at the haughty Hera, who was looking at Fred with disdain clearly reflected in her eyes, and stepped forward to set a placating hand on Fred's shoulder as she stood protectively behind him, returning Hera's glare with a matching one.  
  
Alicia's gaze alternated between her mother and Zeus, her forehead creased in puzzlement.  
  
Zeus cleared his throat.  
  
"We are aware that the four of you have been associating in a nefarious manner. Needless to say, we are not pleased. Especially since we have not approved of your chosen partners."  
  
He fixed a stern glare on Alicia. "And because your future marriages have already been decided before you were born. You cannot choose."  
  
"What do you mean?" Fred spoke up, eyeing Angelina who stood rigidly, eyes cast to the ground.  
  
Zeus frowned at his impertinence but continued, "The Egyptian rulers have decided that the time has come for the unification of the two most influential empires in the world, Egypt and Rome. Princess Cleopatra Selene will rightfully wed the future Caesar of Rome."  
  
The mentioned girl lifted her head and mouthed a silent 'no', her brown eyes dark with horror.  
  
Fred clenched his fists and visibly tensed up, "Isn't this festivity thrown to celebrate the declared truce between our two nations? What better way than to proclaim true alliance by marriage? Why keep within your own preference?"  
  
Alicia was astounded at his boldness but agreed, "He's right. If we get together, then Egypt and Greece will be completely at peace!"  
  
Hera smiled a cold, calculating smile. "Why, why, Alcmene and Mnemosyne," she began in a teasing voice that had a dangerous edge to it.  
  
Her eyes shot daggers at her two rivals as she hissed, "Is this how you bring up your children? Such insolence! I'm surprise they have not been punished...accordingly."  
  
The two women kept their heads down, not wanting to cause a scene.  
  
Osiris did not look too pleased with their argument. "Enough. Seth has been causing turbulence at the outer parts of Egypt, especially Nubia. Rebels have been ganging up to attack the caravans carrying precious resources. There are rumors that he has been at large and will return to corrupt the government. With this marriage, he will be stopped," his tone was firm and challenging.  
  
"You shall form the strongest pole of the country's administration between yourselves. Let the Gods and Pharoahs be our most precious allies, for if Seth destroys Egypt, Greece will be affected as well. They will be married by the next inundation of the Nile, and you shall have no say in it." 


End file.
